Forwood: Fifteen Years Later
by Crooks
Summary: After they had fallen in love as teens, it was only inevitable that Caroline had to leave town without him.  Fifteen years later, she returns to piece back together theirs existence.


After all these years, she couldn't believe she was back. It was home, but she didn't feel welcome, granted she didn't give anyone much of a chance _to_ welcome her.

It had been two days of hiding within the safety of the woods and inconspicuously walking around town. She had to remember it had only been ten years, no one ever leaves these small towns, people would recognize her and the fact that she hasn't aged.

Besides visiting her mom, she had one other person to visit that knew the truth.

Standing within the edge of the trees, she looked upon the massive white mansion. The giant pillars outlining the porch, partially hiding the huge bay windows that looked as though they spanned around the house. The thought of walking up the grand staircase leading to the door frightened her, what if he didn't _want_ to see her? It had been ten years, it was certainly possible.

Taking a deep breath she walked out from the veil of comfort that she found amongst the trees. The sun beat down on her face as she absentmindedly played with the tiny lapis lazuli ring that rested on her finger.

She could hear footsteps rustling inside in the chaos of the morning. Maybe she was too early? It wasn't the best time, she'd come back later. No. It was just another excuse, she had to do this for herself, but she also felt like she owned it to him.

Standing in front of the door, she continued listening to the footsteps for a moment. A pair was coming close, now or never. She knocked.

Running her hands down the front of her pink button up tee, she fidgeted.

"Yes?" A woman with wavy blonde hair down to her shoulders answered the door. She smiled politely, but her crimson red lipstick quickly pulled her lips down as her carefully threaded eyebrows tensed, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Mayor Lockwood?" She ended it as a question. Another unconscious attempt at escaping any more awkwardness.

"Just a moment." The woman closed the door slightly throwing her voice into the home, "Hun! It's for you!"

"Who is it?" A deep voice bellowed back.

The woman opened the door slightly again, "I'm sorry, come in while I get him for you."

"Thank you." The invitation was just a formality, not a necessity. She had been in the house many times before.

The woman didn't speak until she had gone up the stairs and shut the bedroom door behind her, "Hun, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Why don't you go see?"

A few minutes later and the mayor appeared at the top of the staircase still fidgeting with his cufflinks trying to get them straight. For a moment she looked at him and saw the seventeen year old boy she had grown to love. Besides the slight creases that had begun to form around his eyes and the single grey hair she spotted curving around his ear, nothing had changed.

Finally pulling at his shirt making sure all the folds were straightened, he looked up taking one step down the stairs and froze. A smile broke across his face as he sighed, "Caroline Forbes. . ."

"Hi Tyler."

"Why didn't you call?" Tyler asked as he led Caroline into the den.

She shrugged, "I don't know. To tell you the truth, I didn't know if I was coming."

"You mean you were gonna come through town without stopping by?"

"Tyler, it's been ten years, some parts of this just doesn't feel right."

Tyler hesitated for a second shutting the doors to the den behind them. Walking over to his desk he grabbed a bottle of scotch, "Want some?"

"Isn't it a little early?"

Tyler shrugged and poured two glasses anyways, "You're the one who taught me how alcohol helps." Handing the glass across the table, Tyler took a seat across from her, "So where have you been?"

Caroline took a sip, "Lived with the Salvatores for a while, visited some of their old friends."

"How are they doing?"

She smiled, "Haven't seen them in a few years, but last I heard Stefan and Elena were going to college and Damon, well he was just being Damon." They both laughed for a moment taking sips from their glasses, "How about you? Following in your dad's footsteps."

Tyler smiled putting down his glass, "Yeah that kind of fell into my lap. After he died this town never found anyone good enough that was willing to do it long term. After I got my degree I came home and well," He shrugged.

An awkward silence filled the room. After ten years was that really all they had to talk about?

"Listen," Tyler said, "If you need a place to stay. . ."

The sentence had more to it, but Tyler cut it off as he saw Caroline shake her head, "I couldn't do that Tyler. Besides, I'm running low on . . . ya know." She never liked saying the word _blood_ in front of non-vampires , but from Tyler's reaction he understood, "Don't think I should be raiding the hospitals around here." She smiled.

She expected Tyler to be understanding and let her be on her way, but he laughed. Lifting an eyebrow Caroline was annoyed.

Tyler shook his head, "I'm sorry, no I'm not laughing at you. It's just, your mom didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's just I've taken this town in a different direction with the whole _vampire _problem. You and your mom may not be close, but you've shown her there are good vampires." Tyler paused a second wondering which direction to take the explanation, "By eliminating the ignorance of the council this town has become a lot more accepting of vampires. If you need blood, I have it."

"What?"

Tyler laughed again rising from his chair. "Once your mom and I convinced the council that not all vampires deserved a stake through the heart, we figured we need a way of safely supplying them blood. Having them go to the hospitals wasn't the best idea and no one wanted them in their homes, so I volunteered." Grabbing a small key from his desk, Tyler walked over to a mini fridge in the corner "I lock the blood here for the ones in town and they stop by once a week to pick it up." Cracking open the fridge door he grabbed a bag, "You hungry?"

Caroline shook her head, "No thanks, maybe later."

"Well I'll keep it open if you need it."

"How much does your wife know?" Caroline was finally beginning to feel comfortable taking a sip from her glass.

Tyler shrugged, "Everything. I've never wanted to end up like my parents, I don't keep anything from her."

Caroline froze, "Does she know about me."

He hesitated, "Yea."

Caroline shot up from her seat, "I should go."

"No." Tyler bee lined to the door cutting her off, "She invited you in didn't she?"

"But I didn't need the invitation."

"But she invited you anyways." Tyler smiled grabbing her shoulder leading her back to the couch, "I'm sorry, it's just when I told her I was a werewolf—"

Caroline nearly choked, "What?"

"That's a part of everything. Besides how would I hide going missing a night each month? There's only too many late nights at the office."

Caroline was starting to catch on, the secrets they held in their past weren't as deadly anymore. Tyler had realized this and she was just beginning to understand.

"How _is_ the whole wolf thing going?"

"Not much different from the way we used to do it. Sedatives and chains." Tyler paused for a moment, "I'll admit after you left, it was a struggle. I didn't have anybody to lean on and I fell apart for awhile. That's why it was so important that I told my wife. With this life, you need someone. Without you in the beginning, who knows how many people I would have hurt," Tyler paused again, "or killed."

The silence stained the room for a few seconds. Caroline hadn't realized how much she had relied on him until that moment. Sure, she had been the mentor, but he had helped her too. Helped her open up and accept the new person she had become.

"Have you talked to Matt?" Tyler said.

Caroline was confused, "Why would I talk to Matt? He'd probably have a heart attack, it's been ten years."

"That's too bad." Tyler took a sip with a smug smile plastered on his face, "Cause he's seen you."

Caroline's mouth dropped, "When was this!"

"When you stopped in the grill the other day, he was there having lunch." Tyler laughed again, "Don't look so horrified, he knows about you. You should go see him."

"I don't know. . ."

Tyler checked his watch, "Alright I got to get to work. But seriously, go. With the frequency you grace this town with your presence, you might not get another chance."

Caroline smiled finishing off her glass of scotch, "_Fine_, but I'll need one of those bags to calm my nerves."

"Help yourself."


End file.
